Why fall in love?
by FandomQueen1296
Summary: Beth's life is shaken up when she is picked to be a tribute in the 84th annual hunger games. She knows she is not strong and thinks she won't make it. Daryl Dixon was built for the hunger games, so when he's picked its not all scary for him. Will he be the next victor? (Bethyl AU hunger games crossover)


**First off thank you to my wonderful beta _daryldixonn_ she's the best. Seriously. I LOVE Constructive criticism please feel free to leave comments. I am willing to keep this story going as long as I know people are interested, so please review. Enjoy! **

"Beth Greene" She kept repeating her name over and over in her head

Beth could almost hear Effie trinket calling her name at the reaping. Beth wasn't going to lie, she was scared as hell. After Katniss Everdeen's attempt to over throw the Capitol it made the hunger games even worse. They killed Katniss along with all her friends and family, then made it to where the age to be a tribute was 12 years old and up. There was no age limit now. That scared the hell out of everybody.

Today marked the 84th annual hunger games. Beth was now 23. She had made it this far. Frankly she had a good life. She had a nice loving family, food on the table, and She lived in district two, which was like paradise compared to other districts, especially district 12. They hit a downfall hard since Katniss lived there. From what she heard district 12 was already destroyed, the Capitol hardly ever gave them food and supplies, and The peacekeepers were horribly strict on them as well. Beth was just glad she didn't live there.

"Beth," someone said interrupting her thoughts .

"Yes," Beth said quickly turning around seeing her older sister Maggie.

"It's time," Maggie said, eyes filled with despair.

"Alright,"Beth replied before taking a deep swallow, grabbing her jacket, and walking out of her room to head down to the square for the reaping.

Since the Capitol wouldn't let you see your family if you got called to be a tribute, her whole family read a quote from the bible and shared a group hug before they were processed. They did this every year. If one of them were called and ripped away; at least they had said goodbye.

After the hug she went over to her section to be processed. While she was being processed someone waved to her. It was Scarlett, her sorta-friend.

Beth tried to never get to close to anyone since she was scared they would be ripped away from her, or worse...Beth would be the one to get ripped away. That's why she didn't have any friends. She knew people but never hung out with anyone...especially men. She was not about to fall in love in a world like this. Beth was just...friendless.

Beth put on a fake smile and waved back. She quickly walked away wanting to avoid any conversation.

She was in the square now. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She wasn't just scared for herself, She was scared for Maggie, her mom, and her dad. She was extremely worried for her parents because they were getting old. If they were called they wouldn't make it 5 seconds in the arena. It wasn't until the Capitol music began blaring she sapped back into reality.

It was the same as any other year. The Capitol music plays, Effie trinket gives a long boring speech of how the Capitol is flawless, They show a Capitol video, and then begins the actual reaping of names.

One thing lead to another and it was time for the reaping of names. Beth was still shaking uncontrollably, the same as any other year, but who wouldn't be scared.

"As always, ladies first," she heard Effie say.

This was the moment of truth. It felt like Effie was taking forever to reach into the clear bowl to pull the slip of paper with some poor girls name on it. The suspense was almost unbearable.

She unraveled the card and cleared her voice.

"Beth Greene"

Beth stumbled back, shocked. Her heart felt like someone had ripped it out. She felt like she was suffocating. As she took a deep breath she felt like the air was toxic.

Beth walked out in the middle of the aisle, all eyes on her. She tried to walk out as calmly as she could but nothing could hide her trembling, she continued breathing in huge gulps of air and swallowed hard. Beth wasn't strong or fast. She would never make it.

"No!" She heard a feminine voice yell.

Maggie. Beth thought quickly realizing her voice

Maggie walked out into the aisle. "You can't take her"

Peace keepers were already coming her way.

"Please!" She was pleading "I volunteer" she cried out to Effie, who was all the way on stage.

"Now darling if you paid attention in school you would know that there is no more volunteers since Katniss Everdeen," Effie said in her Capitol accent, trying to stay calm.

"No! No you cannot take my sister! You can't!" Maggie yelled, she was crying.

Peacekeepers were holding her and trying to push her back.

She managed to break free knocking them both to the ground, then ran over to Beth and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much...we all love you so much" Maggie said softly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maggie" Beth interrupted trying to speak quick, seeing peacekeepers approaching quickly.

"Take care of Mama and Daddy. I love you so much Maggie, It's going to be okay." Beth said with tears in her eyes, managing to form a smile.

They hugged one last time before peacekeepers were prying Maggie from Beth.

Two other peacekeepers kept there arms locked around Maggie's arms, while two others escorted Beth to the stage where she walked up and stood next to Effie Trinket.

Her perfume was intoxicating and she was dressed in a huge orange ruffle top that was tucked into a pencil skirt that looked like it was made out of white duck tape. Her heels has to be at least six inches and her makeup was a ghost white foundation with bright orange eye shadow. Her fake lashes went all the way up to her drawn on eyebrows. It was a bit much if you asked Beth. Effie looked somewhat creepy...but this was who Beth was going to be staying with for the next few days so she might as well get used to it.

It was now time for the boys. Beth was so out of it apparently she missed the whole ordeal. She didn't even notice the boy standing next to her until the last-minute. She recognized him. His name was Jimmy. She's seen him In town and at school a few times, always admired him too. She even had a crush on him at one point but since she didn't want to get close to anyone, she never spoke to him.

After Effie held up both their arms and announced that they were the tributes for district 2 they turned around and entered the doors of the city hall building.

"Well, I have your schedule here. We have to meet the driver in five minutes to take you to the trains and then we'll travel a day and a half to get to the Capitol! Which means we will most likely be there by tomorrow, at 2:00 pm sharp. That's when we leave and..." Effie rattled off in her quirky voice.

Although Beth was picking up words here and there, she was not paying attention at all. All she wanted to do was go home and cry. This all felt like a dream. She sure as hell wanted this to be a dream, she nearly convinced herself that it was.

They all made their way to the car and got inside, Effie continued babbling, and Beth still payed no attention. She just wished she could hug her family one more time. She wished she could taste her mom's home made soup that she fixed for her birthday every year. She wished she could go back and be with Maggie. She just wished she could just go back. She knew she couldn't though. She knew she wasn't strong or fast enough. She knew she wasn't coming out once she went in.

This was a suicide trip.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! **


End file.
